


【翻译】Summer Heat by Slipperyguts

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Peacewalker Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>过去哥斯达黎加的甜美时光</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Summer Heat by Slipperyguts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831575) by [Slipperyguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperyguts/pseuds/Slipperyguts). 



> 火辣辣的肉

即使是夜晚，也阻止不了哥斯达黎加的炎热，Kaz很快就领教了这点。到了晚上，他整个人都汗湿了，底衫黏在身上很不舒服。他不得不将围巾松开，或者直接把它脱下来擦汗。但这样的温暖和潮湿还可以容忍，虽然一切都变得黏答答的。Kaz还没习惯这样的天气，不过他倒是不会抱怨什么。这里的风景很美好，水温也恰到好处，而且有Snake的陪伴，这才是最重要的。

他们在一个廉价的汽车旅馆中过夜，空气中隐约萦绕着雪茄的烟味和汗水的麝香味。Kaz扎了一个小马尾以确保脖子的清爽。他坐在靠墙的小桌子前，脱的只剩下橄榄色的T恤和深色短裤。在今晚开始之前，他翘起二郎腿向后靠去，喝了一口不知从哪弄来的廉价龙舌兰。他把酒瓶砰地甩回木桌上，拿起一只青柠檬塞进嘴里，用牙咬着，吮吸着果实的汁水。舔了舔灼烧的嘴唇，他又倒了一杯酒。

Snake坐在他对面，抽着一只雪茄，脸上泛着红光，他并没有看向Kaz，只是盯着雪茄的烟雾逐渐消散在空气中。他还穿着白色的背心和蓝色牛仔裤——普通人的衣服。他的靴子和夹克扔在门边，酒精的热度一涌上皮肤他就将它们丢在了一边。空气变得十分迷蒙，浓厚的烟草雾气源自于Snake的雪茄，这让整个房间变得很有气氛，情欲的气氛。

他们俩都记不清自己到底喝了多少杯了，但依旧愉快地喝着，Kaz几乎感觉不到他的脸了。他们喝的越多，身上的衣服就越少。有一段时间他们在玩扑克，但玩到一半他们的注意力又放在了聊天和酒精上。他们上方的吊扇发出轻柔的声响，试图净化这烟气迷蒙的房间，然而却无济于事。

Kaz倒着酒，几乎溢了出来，Snake挥手拍开他，抓起酒杯就是一口闷。酒精的灼烧感令人满足，Snake笑着发出满足的哼声。Kaz轻笑着，眼角因愉悦而轻轻的皱起。真是一副美景——看着Kaz微笑，这让Snake感到非常舒服。Snake也温柔地笑着回应他，把雪茄在烟灰缸上弹了弹。

“Kaz”  
听到自己的名字被提到Kaz立刻抬起头，“过来。”Snake说道，迅速调整了一下身位，将雪茄夹在口中并张开了双臂。片刻后，Kaz离开了他的凳子，走到Snake面前。Kaz腿一抬，跨坐在Snake大腿上，一条胳膊揽住他的肩膀，而另一只手则将Snake口中的雪茄抽出，塞到了自己嘴上，深吸了一口。

“喂…”Snake轻哼着，一只手抓上Kaz的臀部，拇指按压着凸起的尾骨。倾下身，Kaz张开嘴吻上Snake，希望他能明白这暗示。作为回应，Snake张开嘴，白色的烟气在他们口中流动着。Snake用空闲的手抓住Kaz的后脑勺，将他按进一个真正的，深入而潮湿的吻。这个吻充满了雪茄和龙舌兰的味道，还混合着 Kaz柔软的嘴唇上少许青柠的香气。

Kaz首先从这个吻中抽离开，眼中带着满意和迷茫，余烟从他口中呼出。Kaz转身将雪茄遗弃在烟灰缸上，任其烧完。Kaz笑着回过头看向Snake，更加温柔地亲上Snake的嘴唇。

Snake空闲的手滑到Kaz背上，伸出胳膊搂住Kaz的肩膀，将他拉进一个深吻，但只有一瞬间，让Kaz有些不满足。这个吻结束时，他在Kaz的嘴唇上轻咬了一下。放在Kaz臀部上的手滑进了他的内裤，摸索着他的屁股并充满占有欲地大力揉捏着，这让Kaz的呻吟几乎听不见。“这么柔软…涂满防晒油的感觉~”Snake嘲弄着，Kaz哼了哼，翻了翻半眯着的眼睛，往Snake手臂上凿了一拳。

交换了几轮亲吻和轻咬后，Snake抽开身望向Kaz的双眼，只看到那副墨镜挡住了他的视线。“到床上去吧。”Snake建议着，依然望向Kaz。没等Kaz反应过来，Snake就一把将他托起，几步走到床前，把他扔了上去。这是张坚固的床，但毫不夸张的说，这是Snake见过最丑的被子。真是完美啊。

“帮我把上衣脱掉~”Kaz嘟囔着，懒洋洋的支起上身，把墨镜放到床头柜上。Snake跪到床上，Kaz抬起胳膊让他把自己从汗湿的布料中解放出来。“好多了…”他喘了口气，风扇扬起的阵阵清风让皮肤上的汗珠消失殆尽，清凉的空气让他的鸡皮疙瘩都升起来了。

衣服一落地，Snake就叉开腿困住Kaz的下身，充满爱意的表情浮现在脸上，他俯下身，从Kaz的颈部一直吻向他的下巴。啃咬了几下Kaz略带胡渣的皮肤，Snake坐起身，手抓上他的牛仔裤，恶魔般的笑容浮现在出来。Kaz花了一点时间才回应Snake的笑容。Snake总是喜欢看他笑的样子…他沉浸于其中，Kaz抓住他的皮带扣，打断了他的思路。Kaz正迫切的希望解开它，他的饥渴让Snake轻哼了一声，并任其扯下他的腰带。

Kaz把腰带随手一甩，抓住Snake牛仔裤的扣子就飞快的解开，然后又充满恶意的慢吞吞地拉下拉链。一声不满的鼻音从他上方传来，“怎么了，Snake~”Kaz坏笑着。

“你他妈的很清楚。”Snake哼着，他扇开Kaz的手，直截了当地将拉链一拉到底，“张嘴。”将牛仔裤扯到大腿处，Snake向前挪了挪，跪在Kaz胸口上方。Kaz乖顺地张开嘴等待着，渴望地盯着Snake掏出他的阴茎，慢慢撸动着。

“快一点，Snake…”Kaz乞求着，绝望而又毫无防备的望向他。

“有点耐心…”上方的男人咕哝着，将顶端抵上Kaz的嘴唇。他爱Kaz丰满的嘴唇，尤其是它们被啃咬后、因唾液而湿润的样子。Kaz再次张开嘴，用嘴唇包裹住顶端，眼神略微涣散的焦距在Snake脸上。Snake的手指穿过Kaz的头发，轻轻拉着，“放松。”他命令道，以缓慢而稳定的节奏在Kaz口中抽送着。

Kaz闭上眼睛，放松喉咙让Snake深入进来。柔和的光线洒在Kaz脸上，他看起来如此温和，就像一个天使…如果他嘴里没有含屌的话…Snake因他的想法轻笑了出来，伸手穿过Kaz头发，然后一把抓住。“很好…保持放松。”调整好手上的力度和角度后，Snake晃了晃臀部狠戳进Kaz口腔。Snake每次抽送都带出Kaz的唾液，黏答的液体顺着他的嘴唇流向脸颊，看起来一团糟。

“Kaz…”Snake深吸一口气，攥紧Kaz的头发并加快了戳刺的速度。Kaz呜咽着，双手紧抓着Snake粗壮的大腿。他睁开双眼，并没有意识到自己刚刚闭上过眼睛，Snake注意到Kaz正看向他，眼中全是崇敬和爱慕。不知为何，眼前的场景仿佛激励了他，Snake揪着Kaz的头发开始低语那些肮脏而又甜美的情话——包裹着他阴茎的嘴唇是如此的美丽，他那完美的嘴唇简直就是为此而生的。这让Kaz完全陷进了身下肮脏的羽绒被中，接连不断地呻吟着。

这在喝了酒后一般不会持续太长时间，抽送中Snake感觉他快要高潮了。“我要射了…”乳白色粘液填满了Kaz的口腔，Snake发出满足的叹息。当他拔出来，精液混合着唾液从Kaz的唇边溢出，顺着嘴角流到下巴上，这看起来绝对的妙不可言。

“嗯….别动~”Snake伸向床头柜抓起之前放在那的宝丽来相机。稍微调试了一下，他坏笑着看向Kaz，“Kaz，说茄子~”接着咔嚓一声，相片从相机中滑出，Snake捏着相片甩了甩，笑看着里面的风景。

“你个变态…”Kaz深情的嘟囔，舔着嘴唇。他有些喘不上气，因为缺氧。在他躺在那找回呼吸时，Snake挪到了他腿间，带着色情的微笑看向他。他的嘴贴在Kaz内裤的凸起上，依然保持的笑容。

“快点！”Kaz不耐烦地催促着。

“好，好…”Snake敷衍道，慢悠悠的把Kaz的内裤脱下来，抬起头，他能感受到Kaz又要开始催促他了。明智的选择，Snake这么想着。Kaz大概能猜到Snake不打算仓促行事。布料刚被扯下了一点，Kaz的阴茎就啪的一声打在了他的肚子上，让他稍微瑟缩了一下。

一个大而温暖的手掌包住了Kaz的阴茎并搓揉起来，让Kaz猛地抽气，死死地抓住了床单。他轻咬着因亲吻而红肿的嘴唇，在Snake的手挤压时呻吟着。Snake的舌头毫无征兆的舔舐上Kaz的阴囊，让后者喘息着并瞪大了双眼。

他们对视了几秒，然后Snake闭上眼，将Kaz的顶端送入口中。Kaz抚上Snake的头发，手指轻柔的穿梭在被汗水打湿的发丝间。Kaz陶醉在Snake的爱抚和他口腔的温暖中，直到Snake的话语打断了他，“Kaz，你真美….”

心脏剧烈地跳动着，Kaz感到一股热浪袭上脸颊。他当然知道自己长得不错，但是…Snake说他美？这真给他的心带来了巨大冲击，笑容难以抑制地从唇齿间露出。当他张开嘴准备回应时，Snake将他更深的吞入口中，使他再次脱离出他的思绪。“Snake…Snake让我射吧..”过了一会Kaz哀求道，脸颊潮红，身上覆盖着薄薄的汗水。

此时，Snake抽开身跪坐起来，“都让你耐心点了，”他伸展了一下，说，“不是吗？”伸手从桌上抓起之前放的一瓶润滑液。“现在，你可以不碰自己就射了。”说着，他将润滑液倒在了手指上。

“你不会是认真的吧…”Kaz有些难以置信。当Snake让他张开双腿，他还是乖顺地将膝盖抬到了胸前，分开了双腿。

带着邪恶的笑容，Snake点了点头，“没错，我的确是，现在，让你自己保持分开。”他的手指来到Kaz抽动的入口，目不转睛的看着他的脸，享受着眼前的美景——Kaz咬着下唇，眼里尽是渴望。食指指尖缓缓插入，Kaz满足的抽气着，放松自己好让扩张容易些。Snake小心而从容地扩张着，时不时在Kaz大腿内侧留下几个吻。Kaz看起来几乎是要融化在床上了，脸颊潮红而温热，汗水从太阳穴滑下。

三根手指足以准备好Kaz了，Snake将手指缓缓地从温软的洞穴中拔出，让Kaz发出一阵柔软的呻吟，因空虚而抽搐着。上方传来Snake粗糙的嗓音，“你还有力气动吗？”过了一会，Kaz才慢慢坐起来，他们的脸只有几英尺的距离。他迅速偷了一个吻才挪开位子，给Snake足够的空间躺下来。

Snake在床上躺好，马上握住阴茎缓缓撸动起来，然后再次拿起一旁的润滑液，倒了一堆在手上，懒洋洋地抹在柱体上。Snake玩味地看向Kaz，让他到自己上面来。一条腿跨过Snake的胯部，Kaz小心翼翼地用双手撑开臀瓣，挪到阴茎上方。

Kaz缓缓的坐下去，眼皮下沉，红肿的下唇夹在齿间。下身传来Snake低沉的呻吟，“啊..我操…”这诅咒让Kaz笑出声来，然而他的笑声被一下猛烈的抽送打断，变成一声喘息。Kaz双手撑在Snake的胸前，总算在他的阴茎上安定了下来。

Kaz晃动着他的臀部俯下身，温柔地亲吻着Snake，他原本只打算短暂轻柔的亲一下，但Snake马上加深了这个吻，他揽住Kaz夺过控制权。借着新的姿势，Snake将Kaz狠狠按向自己的阴茎，操控着他，直到睾丸撞击到Kaz臀上。

Snake正要继续操弄Kaz，Kaz抚上他的手，将它们从自己腰上拨开。Snake歪着脑袋，困惑的看着他。Kaz得意地将Snake的手腕按到床上，满意的轻哼着。令人惊讶的，Snake并没有抱怨什么，只是露出深情温暖的微笑。

抓着Snake的手腕，Kaz从容不迫的晃动着臀部，尽可能的挑逗着。Snake的呻吟激励着他，掌握了抽送的节奏后，Kaz凑上前吻住Snake。这个吻是如此的温暖和温柔，只有一个词出现在Kaz脑中——“浪漫”。他们的嘴唇完美的交融着，没有一刻分开。

当Kaz打破这个吻，Snake带着爱慕看着他，欲望在他眼中燃烧。现在轮到Kaz来拍照了，他稳住屁股坐起来，拿起一旁桌上的相机。Snake大笑着，试图抢先一步用手挡住脸，但Kaz的动作更快，他阴谋得逞似的按下快门，咔嚓一声，相片缓慢的吐到他手上。他晃了晃相片，得意的笑容让他的眼角泛起皱纹，他得到了一张可爱至极的Snake——手抬到一半试图挡住脸。Kaz的心砰砰跳个不停，他把照片和相机放回原位。

Snake突然捉住他的手腕将他揽到胸前，然后抓住了他的屁股。Kaz惊呼着，双手撑在床上。Snake亲吻着，继续撞入他体内并逐渐加快速度。Kaz只能呻吟着反抗，任由Snake掌控局势。没多久Snake就开始略带恶意的寻找Kaz的前列腺，当他击中目标，Kaz大声呜咽着，然后无法控制的断断续续的呻吟着。

“你喜欢这样吗？听起来，你是很喜欢的~”Snake嘲弄着，吻着Kaz带着胡渣的喉咙。Kaz无意识的点着头，紧闭着双眼，嘴巴半张着。唾液顺着下巴滴落到Snake胸前，但没人在乎。几次粗暴的冲撞后，Kaz猛地收缩起来，让身下的Snake呻吟出声。

腹部一阵紧缩，Kaz射了出来，臀部抽动了几下后立刻放松了下来。他的精液溅了两人一身，让一切变得更混乱了。没过多久，Snake低吼着抓紧Kaz的肩膀凶猛地戳刺到最深处，释放了出来。填满了Kaz让男人发出低沉的叹息。

他们保持那个姿势一段时间，大声喘息着，然后Snake抽出了软下来的阴茎让Kaz滚到他身旁。搂住Kaz的肩膀，Snake将他拉进一个吻，“谢谢。”

“你不用谢我的，Boss…”Kaz轻吟着，两只手指按住Snake的嘴唇。Snake发出肯定的声音向后靠去，闭上眼，用胳膊挡住额头。Kaz就那样看着他，过了一会儿，他笑着站起来，去清理自己。

他希望他们能像这样，永远。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 明明是甜文，看到最后一句却觉得虐爆了。。。


End file.
